


Looped

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: It's Tuesday ;)





	Looped

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

Hal couldn't bring himself to get out of bed. Though he'd been lying there for several hours, ever since he'd woken up, he wasn't feeling any better. Sure, the anger of yesterday had faded - only to come rushing back when he remembered. The lie, how stupid he'd been to believe in it, in Sinestro.    
  
To be honest though, he was just as angry at himself and that voice in his head was telling him the destructiveness of such an emotion, how it would cloud his willpower until he was all but useless - that was Sinestro. And because it was Sinestro, Hal blocked the sound out. How could he believe any of it? Yesterday had shown him that he should never have trusted a word from Sinestro, never have trusted him with anything for he'd never really known him at all. Hal barely recognised him, all that composure was gone, leaving only an ice cold being that chilled him to the bone.   
  
Gone now. Sinestro had been exiled to some weird dimension thing - Hal hadn't really been listening, still in shock - and he would never be coming back. He was gone. After the recent events, Hal was forced into his angry reaction of good riddance but another part of him mourned for the man he'd thought he'd known, whatever facade that had been. Hal hated that. Sinestro deserved none of it. He deserved to be alone and unhappy - like Hal was. For lying, for pretending, for making Hal care - No! Hal didn't care, it wasn't worth it. If he never saw Sinestro again, and he wouldn't, that would only be a good thing.   
  
A loud crash interrupted Hal's silent fuming and he jumped back. Entangled in blankets, this wasn't such an easy task so he of course managed to misjudge the distances and slipped backwards off the bed. He landed on the ground with a loud painful thud and cursed as he struggled to break free of the restricting fabric. Once he had, he leapt to his feet and raised his right hand, ready to attack but then realised he hadn't put his ring on. That fact was forgotten, however, when he saw who had just broken in.   
  
Sinestro stood, perfectly calm, perfectly composed, perfectly free from weird dimension land thing, in front of Hal's newly broken window. And, to Hal's fury, he didn't look at all alone or unhappy. No, he just looked mildly displeased as he eyed the shards of glass on the floor. Hal snapped. "You!" Too angry to come up with a proper insult, Hal threw himself at Sinestro, intending to release some of his anger and let the other man know exactly how he felt, but promptly tripped over his blankets. He fell, growled, and picked himself back up again, only to be met with Sinestro staring at him like he'd lost all his marbles. Right, cause Hal was the crazy one.   
  
Eyes narrowing, Hal moved to attack again but sense kicked in when he spotted his ring on the ground just in front of him. It must have been knocked down when he fell out of bed. How convenient. He lunged for it but his urgency was pointless as Sinestro made no move to stop him, just continued to watch with detached interest. How could he be so calm? How could he stand there as though nothing was wrong, as though he hadn't just torn Hal's life to shreds? Unless he hadn't.    
  
As this thought occured, Hal hesitated and now he saw the bright Green Lantern emblem on Sinestro's chest. When Sinestro had been exiled, his ring had been taken from him so how could he have it now? Maybe he'd stolen it? But no, this whole thing was off. Sinestro was nothing like the person Hal had seen exiled, he was far too calm, more like yesterday before everything had gone downhill. Unless he just wanted Hal to think that?   
  
"Yes, me," Sinestro agreed, tone haughty, as it usually was. Arrogant, yes, but not betrayed or angry. "Have you taken leave of your senses, Jordan? Must I call a medic?" His experience fighting beside this man finally won out and Hal cautiously relaxed his tensed shoulders. Because, and he knew this full well, he wanted to trust Sinestro, he wanted to believe that yesterday had just been his imagination in overdrive, that it hadn't been real. It couldn't have been. Sinestro ever doing something like that was ridiculous because he was the symbol of everything the Corps stood for. Willpower and strength and imagination and compassion and helping others and order, always order, Sinestro would never do anything to jeopardise that. Would he? He wouldn't, Hal was certain of it.    
  
"No," Hal replied finally and slipped his ring onto his hand. "No, it's fine. I'm fine. Uh, bad dream." He grinned sheepishly and combed his fingers through his hair. His chest was light again, he was happy, freed from the anger that had consumed him all morning. That had been one vivid dream. Disturbingly so. "What brings you to my humble abode?" One of Sinestro's eyebrows quirked up but he stepped forward anyway, seeming to think Hal would not be attacking him anymore. He would be correct in that assumption.    
  
"Did I not promise you I would take you to Korugar?" Sinestro asked, fixing the window with his ring. Hal had to admire the way he could make such a complex construct absently and with barely any effort at all. Then Hal absorbed the words and froze. But he was quick to shake it off. It was merely a coincidence, deja vu, that he could remember this conversation playing out in his 'dream'. That was what he tried to convince himself of for the rest of the day as his trust was shattered once more and he was left with nothing but a hollow chest. And the day after that. And the day after that.    



End file.
